Little Blue Riding Hood (English version)
by Rhape
Summary: Yaoi. Phoenix has a cold and Pearl knows a fairy tale will make him feel better.
**Well, this is my second fanfic in English! Please keep in mind that English is not my native language, I did my best to translate this. If you know how to translate Spanish into English, I'm open to suggestions to improve my writing!**

* * *

\- _Nick! I brought you soup chicken for your cold!_ \- Maya entered the room carrying a tray meal.

\- _Thank you, Maya. But you did not have to go to this much trouble_ – said Phoenix ashamed.

\- _Don't say that, Nick! I do it gladly_ – she animated replied, and set the tray on the desk - _Let me check your temperature_ \- put a hand on Phoenix's forehead, thoughtful - _Umm ... You're still a bit hot. Hurry up, Nick! Eat the soup! Definitely this will make you feel better!_ \- bringing the soup to him.

\- _W-wait! It's still very hot!_ \- he exclaimed, backing to the head of the bed, seriously fearing that the Medium will throw the soup over him.

\- _Oh. You're right_ \- smiled and returned the bowl to the tray – _Let's wait until the soup cool a bit_ -

\- _Yes, it would be for the best_ \- he laughed forcefully but with relief.

\- _Mr. Nick!_ \- Pearl came running into the room – _Feel better already?! Wanna play with me?!_ -

\- _No, Pearly!_ \- Maya admonished her with swollen cheeks _\- The doctor said that Nick had to rest all week. We should not bother him -_

\- _Aww... But I wanted to play ball with Mr. Nick_ \- said crestfallen.

\- _I'll play with you when I feel better, Pearls -_ he hasten to say for not see her face became sad.

\- _Really? You are the best!_ \- she laughed happy - _I know! To make you feel better faster, I will tell you a fairy tale! -_

\- _Eh? ... N-no need to!_ \- shaking his hands to the air and showed an even more forced smile than the last one.. Children's stories caused him headache - _You know? I feel sleepy right now. I would like to sleep...-_

- _A fairy tale?! I want to hear it!_ \- Maya shouted excitedly. She took a chair and sat next to Phoenix – _What story you going to tell us? Cinderella? Snow white? -_

- _None of them!_ \- Pearl replied with a big smile. And then she sat at the foot of the bed - _I'll tell you ... the Little_ _ **Blue**_ _Riding Hood -_

\- _Uh!? That isn't Little Red Riding Hood? -_ asked confused.

\- _No. This is a different one -_

\- _I had never heard of this -_ Phoenix said expecting a convincing explanation.

\- _Well... then pay attention!-_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Long, long time ago, on a so distant village that was so far away...

\- _Far away from where?_ \- Phoenix asked.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- _Huh? "Far away from where"? -_ she repeated thoughtfully _\- I don't understand_ -

\- _Well. If you talk about a "distant village" is because it is relatively far away to a plac_ e -

\- _Uh ..._ \- she bit a fingernail - _Can you explain me with apples? -_

\- _Nick! Don't be bad! Let Pearly continue with the story_ \- Maya said with a frown.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

As I said; in a remote village that was far away from something, lives a naive and cute boy who always wore a blue cap, so all his friends called him Little Blue Cap, but his name was Nick ...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- _Did you just put my name on him? -_

\- _I did not, that's his name! -_ she laughed.

\- _That's not true! -_ he narrowed his eyes - _You're making the story!_ \- he pointed accusingly with a finger.

- _... Do you have a proof? -_

\- _A p-proof...? (Note to myself: stop bringing Pearls to the court)_ -

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

One day, Blue Riding Hood's mom asked him to deliver a food basket to his grandmother, Mia.

 _\- This is familiar to me ...-_

 _\- Granny has the same name as my sister!_ \- Maya said.

But to reach the home of his grandmother, Little Blue Cap need to cross a sinister forest that was infested with all kinds of evil monsters! So his mother told him not to talk to anyone who looks suspicious.

\- _As if the fact that a forest is infested with monsters were not suspicious... -_

Nick had not much time touring the sinister forest when he met an ogre named Dick and they became friends thanks to the Little Blue Cap is very friendly!

\- _(Dick? ... Oh, yeah. The inspector's name is Dick Gumshoe.)_ -

Then Dick, the ogre, helped him to cross the forest and he delivered the food basket to his grandmother! But not everything in this story is honey, no! Because there was an evil witch who was angry with Nick because a magic mirror told her that Nick would steal something important to her, so she decided to take revenge before that happened. The witch name was Franziska.

 _\- ... (I will not refute that) -_

So when the Little Blue Cap was about to get home... the witch appears before him, threatening with a whip!

\- _Wait! -_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- _What is it, Mr. Nick? -_

 _\- How did he get home without going through the sinister forest? -_

\- _Uh..._ \- she bit a fingernail - _His grandma taught him a shortcut!_ -

\- _Why did not the grandma taught him the shortcut before he had to going to see her?_ -

- _Because grandma didn't know the Little Blue Cap would go to visit her. It was a surprise!_ \- she answered as if it were too obvious.

\- _Nick! Enough!_ \- Maya rebuked him - _It's just a fairy tale, doesn't need logic! Leave your absurd questions for the courts -_

 _\- That's offensive, you know? -_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Little Blue Cap hastily tried to escape, but the evil witch Franziska wrapped his legs with the whip! leaving him helpless and at her mercy. Then, when the boy thought it was all over for him, then appeared ...

\- _Will Powers, right!?_ \- Maya said.

- _o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_ -

\- _And he was w_ _earing the Steel Samurai suit!_ \- she continued lively.

\- _No, it wasn't Mr. Powers_ – said Pearl ashamed - _I'm so sorry, Mystic Maya_ -

\- _Oooh, it's okay!_ \- she smiled as if nothing happened - _Continue your story, Pearly -_

- _Okey! -_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Where I was?... Ah, yes! Then appeared a handsome knight in a crimson cape! He struck the witch with the handle of his sword and left her unconscious. Nick wanted to know the name of his savior, and what the knight said it was Edge ...

\- _Hold it! -_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- _Are you going to say what I think you're going to say?_ \- Phoenix asked with a twitch in his mouth.

\- _Edgeworth?_ \- She said blushing.

\- _I imagined it..._ -

\- _Any problem?_ \- Maya questioned, confused at his reaction.

\- _N-no, I guess (But what I am thinking? Pearls is just a child. I don't think she know about that sort of thing...). Just a question_ -

\- _Yes, Mr. Nick? -_

 _\- Where did the knight come from? -_

\- _Easy! His_ _spidey-sense_ _told him that there was a damsel in distress, then rushed to the rescue -_

 _\- I want to think that "damsel" was Franziska, right? ... right? -_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

But when the Little Blue Cap felt the most safe, thanks to the knight, the evil witch awoke and became a horrible giant dragon who spitting fire!

\- _Oh no!_ \- Maya screamed in horror - _And what happened?! -_

But do not worry! The knight Edgeworth used his magic shield anti-fire and both were unhurt.

\- _Who would have thought of a shield anti-fire... ?-_ he squinted his eyes.

Then the knight unsheathed his magic Ice sword and plunged it into the evil witch-dragon Franziska's heart.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- _Awesome!_ \- Applauded the girl.

\- _Very nice story, Pearls. Now, if you allow me, I would like to sleep..._ -

\- _But that's not how the story ends!_ -

\- _And I was afraid of that... -_ bowed his head, resigned.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Nick, gratefully, told the knight Edgeworth that he could ask anything in return for saved him from the witch Franziska. And what the knight asked for was ... him.

\- _Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!_ \- Phoenix exclaimed incredulously.

\- _"Him"? What does that mean? -_ Maya said with a hand on her chin.

The Little Blue Cap not even think twice before accepting the proposal gladly. And to seal the commitment they held hands, looked into each other eyes and ki...

\- _OBJECTION!_ \- shouted the lawyer with completely red face.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- _What are you saying? This is the best part_ \- a voice said.

They did not need to turn to the door to see who it was, however, they did; with that they only confirms that the voice belonged to the already mentioned several times Miles Edgeworth.

- _E-Edgeworth!_ \- Phoenix exclaimed horrified – _H-how much do you heard?_ -

\- _Not much, actually. But enough to know that I'm your Crimson Prince_ \- answered with derision and a slight but quite suggestive smile.

\- _W-W-what?! Tha-that's not...! It's just a story that Pearls invented! -_ responded defensively and laughing nervous - _Do not take it so seriously!... By the way, what are you doing here?_ -

\- _Is this how you receive your guests?_ \- he complained crossing his arms - Maya called me and said you had a cold. I just came to make sure you were okay, but I didn't think my presence will bother you, Wright -

\- _Is not that! It's juts... Pearls and her story and, uh ...! Thanks for coming_ \- he finally said with a hand on his neck, ashamed.

\- _Oh, Nick! Your soup is cool!_ \- said Maya – _I'll heat up the soup so you can eat. Pearly, come with me to the kitchen. Mr. Edgeworth, could you take care of Nick a few minutes? -_

\- _Of course_ \- he replied with his usual gentleness and a bow.

And when the lawyer and the prosecutor were alone ...

\- _Umm ... Edgeworth ..._ -

\- _What? -_

 _\- W...What did you mean by "this is the best part"? -_

\- _Huh?_ \- he blushed when remembered what Pearl was about to say _\- I ... just ... I was just kidding! I hate your absurd questions, Wright! -_

\- _(Yeah, change the subject...)_ -

\- _What a nice person is Mr. Edgeworth for caring for Nick, don't you think, Pearly?! -_

- _Yes!_ \- said the kid jumping with joy.

- _They are such a good friends! By the way, I'm curious... Could you tell me the end of the story?_ -

\- _The end?_ \- Pearl shook her head - _I don't know. I just told the prologue_ \- smiled.


End file.
